Maybe in another life Harry
by Noaddedsugarplease
Summary: Its set after Hogwarts and after the fall of Voldemort. Harry is on a new assignment investigating a Scottish castle thats been possed. He goes to investigate but he will get more than he bargined for with these spooks. What and who will be revealed. (Ron
1. Default Chapter

(A/N be gentle with reviews, they are important so if you feel something strong bad or good let me know)  
  
Night air glistened with gems of dew drops, it was certainly humid. A grassy mound over looking the sea stood out like a witches hump against the skyline. He was here again, this beautiful place looking out onto the midnight black sea. The air was tainted with the smell of sea salt and wet grass. He felt at home there, like he had been here always.  
  
Then there was the presence again, he knew that all too well. He could feel the heat of the other person inexplicitly as if it were a pressure against his back. Turning there stood the figure wrapped in layers of tar black facing him.  
  
She was always there, her face just always shadowed in darkness never allowing her alluding eyes to be seen but he was sure they were turquoise for some reason. Without a movement through her entire person she slowly began to speak. Her voice was full of strength and authority, each word carefully weighed out on her tongue as if she had spent eternity thinking up her exact phrase.  
  
"Harry, you must know, I have watched you since before you were born, your soul is older than you would think" Pausing at this point Harry always desired to go to her but always found his feet cemented to the floor. "We have met before and we shall meet again, please remember me this time and finally..."  
  
Like always she was cut off and she would vanish into the ether and he would be hauled back to reality. This dream had been occurring for sometime now and he assumed it was probably due to his fetish for cheesy sandwiches before bed.  
  
He had wondered if possibly it had meant something more but in a typical male manner he had shrugged it off as just a dream.  
  
Harry had just come through a rather gruelling ordeal involving a rather insane and deranged banshee. As an Auror he often found himself in sticky situations but Ron and Hermione had always been there to back him up before. But Hermione was currently on maternity leave with Ron's first child and Ron should have been sent home with her since his mind was hardly on his work. Ron had missed the banshee coming up on their left flank and had ultimately been the causes of poor Harry's unfortunate accident.  
  
Harry winched in bed as he rubbed his tensed neck and sighed stretching his other arm out to take a hold of the crutches by the bed post. He couldn't be far from them till he had properly healed. Unluckily for Harry the ectoplasm burns the banshee had so graciously given him could not be healed by magic alone and it was out of season for the ingredients needed for the potions which would help him recover fully. The Banshee had lifted Harry up by his ankle and flown him through several rickety walls and then hung him by his underwear from the highest branch of the great old oak tree which towered up into the clouds by the house they were attempting to free of the banshee. So Harry was doing it the muggle way, healing slowly and not comfortably.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been several times to visit and to offer condolences and if truth be old Harry really did appreciate the visits even if he was still slightly peeved at Ron for not covering him in the first place and causing this whole situation.  
  
Another of his favourite visitors was Ginny Weasley; she often brought him treats like chocolate frogs which had been a childhood comfort food of his. She was like a ray of sun shine in his dreary day. He had long adored Ginny; she had been an awkward girl in her early years but came into her own when she let go of her crush on him.  
  
Ginny was busy working in the ministry hunting down rare muggle artefacts which pleased her father Mr Weasley greatly since he adored everything muggle. But she took out a lot of time to spend with Harry. She would come and make him laugh till he was sure he would re-fracture his rib again.  
  
Harry got up, painfully, onto his crutches and made his way slowly bobbing to his armchair by the window and decided to watch his garden in case of invaders. At time like this he reflected he had spent much too much time with Mad Eye, he had become slightly more paranoid. But with his history he had every right to be slightly over the top with security.  
  
Sitting frowning Harry studied the garden but much to his displeasure it was peaceful, not even a gnome was stirring, even the bins were quiet. Harry was bored. He longed for action, for something to simply happen but tonight was not the night. Eventually Harry dozed off sitting upright in his chair his glasses slipping off his nose onto his chest.  
  
Roughly three hours later Harry woke up, well was woken up, rather rudely by the red headed girl named Ginny.  
  
"Harry Potter, what did I tell you about peeping and sleeping in that chair?"  
  
Harry was so startled he started forward putting weight down on his leg with the torn ligaments and immediately he broke into a tirade of silent swearing.  
  
Smiling without a shred sympathy showing on her features Ginny turned her nose upwards in smug conviction of her righteousness "Serves you right Potter!"  
  
"You know I preferred the Florence nightingale act you had going when I first got hurt!" Harry whined getting to his feet eventually with the aid of his crutches.  
  
"You want Florence I'll call mummy sure she would be over in a second!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly at the threat, last time Mrs Weasley had been to visit Harry had gained a stone in one sitting of lunch and was hugged so tightly that he was sure he was about to cough up one of his lungs.  
  
"No, its ok, I'll take the terminator over Florence any day"  
  
Ginny perked one brow in indignation of being regarded as a terminator and proceeded to coo at Harry as if he were a two year old.  
  
"So what does my wittle Harry Warry want for his breakies?"  
  
Harry loved this routine they would go through each day, it was such a ritual to him that if Ginny didn't make it over he would have an argument with a pot plant just as a substitute for her.  
  
After breakfast the two sat stuffed, Ginny had really laid on the Ritz at breakfast even out doing her mother Molly.  
  
In Harry's living room Ginny sat beside Harry on the sofa their legs touching ever so slightly, of course not meaning to. Ginny reached down the side of the sofa and picked up the bag she had brought in with her. Opening the zipper very slowly to demonstrate to Harry without lecturing that it was important and delicate Ginny revealed a very old locket.  
  
Harry not really thinking placed his hand in the bag and removed the jewlery and handled it gingerly between his fingers. It was strange it was like this piece had passed over his fingers before, many times. Turning it over it was scuffed and the old inscription on it was worn away.  
  
"Hey where is the clasp, what's inside it?" Harry asked his eyes never leaving the locket.  
  
"Well funny you should say that, it's been enchanted, it won't open, I was hoping you could give it a once over and help me out with this" Ginny was resting so close to Harry now he could feel the pressure of her bosom pressing his arm, he loved being so close to her.  
  
Gently sliding his fingers over the snap the locket glided open as if he had commanded it to do so with his touch. Ginny was looking dumbstruck, she had obviously spent along time trying to open this locket.  
  
Harry picked up on the opportunity to look very cool and smiled at her peeking over his glasses "I just have the touch".  
  
"In your head maybe" Ginny giggled.  
  
Opening it fully Harry looked inside the locket, there was a photo. It was old and worn and the image had faded into the background but it was clearly a woman in the picture. On the opposite face of the locket was someone else, a man. Snapping the locket shut Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the locket back to Ginny.  
  
"Just some couple's locket, it was enchanted to remain closed, why you so interested in this?" Harry sounded slightly despondent he had hoped some sort of ghoul would hop out and maul him.  
  
Ginny looked taken aback by his rough treatment of the item "Harry!" Ginny growled. "Be careful with this, it's been tested, it's older than Hogwarts and is made of a strange metal that hasn't existed on earth for hundreds of centauries"  
  
Harry looked at her as if to say "yes and?"  
  
"Well you prat it means that this is possibly the oldest muggle artefact ever discovered!"  
  
Again the same look from Harry.  
  
"Oh bugger to you Harry I don't have to explain myself to you!"  
  
Harry smirked he knew he had irked her royally and was going to have to eat humble pie if he wished to have dinner with her.  
  
"Ginny, if it's important to you it's important to me" Harry protested. "Ginny you know how important you are to me, how important you have always been to me"  
  
Ginny was taken slightly back by his sudden change in tone and openness in emotion. Blushing madly Ginny tried to cover her face with her hair but this did nothing to mask her consuming blush. "Your important to me too Harry".  
  
The two had spent the day nit picking each other to make up for the tender moment they had shared. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that either of them realised how fast time had passed, time certainly flies when one is having a good time. Ginny looked at her watch slightly pained and then to Harry "Oh Harry its well past my dinner time, I should go grab something to eat".  
  
Harry leaning forward on his armchair smiled at Ginny tilting his head to the side ever so slightly "Well you know you could have dinner with me tonight if you're not busy".  
  
Ginny blushed again and pushed some of her red hair behind her ear casually then smiled "Oh I'd love to stay and cook your dinner for you Harry but I have a date tonight".  
  
Harry's face didn't flinch on the outside but inwardly he could feel a knot forming in his stomach and a sense of dread welling up in his throat. Swallowing it down he forced a smile "Oh, really, with who?"  
  
Ginny squirmed in her seat feeling uneasy under his gaze "Well Harry, you know ...him he went to school with us". Harry looked frozen to the spot all he could think now was please don't let it be Draco, Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
"Well" Ginny continued still looking like someone whose just turned up to a funeral naked "It's...oh never mind you will only tease me about it and I don't feel like having the piss ripped out of me!"  
  
Harry tried his best to look innocent and guilt free as if he would never consider the matter, ever.  
  
"No you don't, you won't fool me with that smile, that look may have won over first years but not me!" Without further explanation Ginny was up out of her seat and over kissing Harry's cheek goodbye. "Now don't stay up too late and look I have left you some food in the kitchen, well don't wait up!" With that Ginny had about turned and navigated her way out of the room before Harry had the opportunity to interject a single word.  
  
Gazing forward Harry pouted hopping somewhere deep down that Ginny would fling open the door and declare she couldn't leave him alone so injured. Feeling slightly bruised and tender emotionally Harry got up and made his way to his bed next door. Lying in bed he fumed over the notion that Ginny was out with some other man making him happy. He had run so many imaginary situations about his head that he felt quiet nauseous and drifted off into a woozy sleep, his left cheek tweaking with annoyance.  
  
The next few days were torturous, Ginny had barely visited him and she certainly didn't see him at night since she was off with her mysterious new boyfriend. The days seemed to drift past so slowly he was sure he had begun imagining that things for example he was sure that his kitchen sink was alive and he was very sure he had begun rambling to himself. Not that he meant to but he would speak out his thoughts to nobody in particular. Rather than mope in self pity Harry decided to go back to work, he could walk now with the aid of only one crutch.  
  
So there he was hair ruffled in a deep emerald cloak ready for a day's hard grind at his desk standing in the reception hall of the ministry of magic. He went up to the reception past the recently new statue that depicted Albus Dumbledore slaying death eaters. Nobody really knew what had happened for sure when Voldemort was taken down. Only he Harry and his best friends Ron, Hermione and of course Dumbledore knew. Harry wanted it that way; he was already famous for the scar he didn't need more hassle. Stopping at the reception desk to get a tag he glanced at the new secretary with surprise. He probably wouldn't have noticed her because he never really noticed Old Bert the previous secretary but he had been blinded by a jewel in her hair. When he noticed the jewel he noticed that it was holding up a shock of the finest black hair the colour of tar which contrasted strikingly against the porcelain white skin and the red robe.  
  
Harry hadn't realised that she had been speaking to him for a whole minute he had been so mesmerised by the beautiful black hair, so much like his own. For some reason it was like he couldn't hear so he looked deeply into the face of the lady speaking to him. Her turquoise eyes were held in keen focus since now she was speaking very slowly to him to help him understand. Harry watched her heart shaped lips moving but still he couldn't comprehend a word she was saying.  
  
The spell was suddenly broken by something cracking him hard on the back causing him to fall forward slightly onto the desk spreading his palms to steady himself. Harry looked behind him and there was Ginny wearing her green robes smiling at him. "Harry what's the matter with you, have you lost your voice or something?" Looking at the girl Ginny smiled "Did you confound the poor boy!?"  
  
The girl behind the desk shook her head and studied Harry who was looking slightly dopey at the moment.  
  
"Harry this is Odette, Odette this is Harry Potter" Ginny said casually motioning with her hand back and forth.  
  
"Hello Harry pleased to meet you" Odette stretched her hand out for Harry to shake but Harry continued to stare at her almost gawping. Then remembering himself took her hand a little too roughly and shook it in a manly manner.  
  
"Hi there, I am Harry"  
  
"Yes I think she gets the point Harry" Ginny was looking embarrassed for Harry at this point. Taking Harry by the shoulders she began pushing him through the crowd to get to their offices.  
  
"Harry what has gotten into you? I have never seen you behave around a girl like that since Cho-Chang. I swear a fly could have gone in your gob and you wouldn't have noticed!" Then stopping the significance of what that meant filtered into Ginny's brain like a splash of cold water, looking at the back of Harry's head a strange turmoil of emotions began brooding deep in Ginny's tummy.  
  
"Sorry Gin' I just well kind of zoned out, she is rather striking!" Turning to look at Ginny horror struck Harry was about to speak when Ginny answered for him.  
  
"Yes you made a right tit of yourself!"  
  
"Oh really" Harry began, "I thought I was..." Ginny cut him off again.  
  
"No a tit, trust me!"  
  
Sitting down at his desk Harry placed down his crutch and smiled over to Ginny a slight flame of victory flickering in his chest knowing she was somewhat jealous.  
  
"Well" Ginny began obviously wanting to change the subject matter or to possibly distract Harry "Why are you in work today, you know your not better yet?"  
  
"No I feel fine honestly I think everything is going back to normal and I am ready for a case!"  
  
Harry looked down at his desk filled with reports which had been gathering since his absence from work. Ginny headed towards the door stopping momentarily to look back at Harry as if she had something to say. But instead of speaking her mind she nodded to Harry and left the door closing the door softly behind her.  
  
It was around five when Harry finally caught up with his reports and his poor hands were aching worse than when he had been forced to answer fan mail for his old defence against the dark arts teacher. As Harry leant back into his chair, his lower back popping as the bones crunched a familiar face popped his red freckled face around the door.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron beamed at him; although he looked happy it was evident pregnancy was taking its toll on Ron even though it was Hermione who was carrying the baby.  
  
"Ron, you're alive, I'm surprised!" Harry knew this would irk Ron since ever since the day he admitted he loved Hermione his catch phrase had been "It won't change me!"  
  
"What do you mean, I haven't changed!"  
  
Harry had gotten the rise out of him he had wanted and sat back comfortably in the chair smiling smugly at Ron. Ron began across the room towards Harry's desk his left hand clutching a file.  
  
"Well I have been slightly distracted by this case, it's a tough nut!" Ron perched sideways on the corner of Harry's desk and opened the file flicking his fingers through it. Harry moved forward in his seat attentively and adjusted his glasses to peek over the edge of the file.  
  
"You see Harry while you were away on holiday we have been in a pickle trying to work this one out" Harry nodded giving a slight scowl at Ron's comment.  
  
"You know Scotland?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.  
  
"Ok I mean, well Scotland you see, well do you know of a village called St- Andrews?" Harry nodded again his glasses slipping down his nose slightly.  
  
"Well there is a castle there that has been around since before the battle of Bannock burn before Malcolm III; well up until recently it's been nothing special" Ron paused "Except to muggle historians and those loud American people with the cameras".  
  
"Muggle Tourists you mean" Harry interjected.  
  
"Yeah well as I was saying Harry, something happened, muggle ghosts have been rising from the grave and terrorising the locals!" Harry looked perplexed then asked.  
  
"But Ron I thought that only wizards could come back as ghosts?"  
  
"Yeah so did we but looks like we were wrong! But it doesn't stop there, oh boy listen to this, the castle has been possessing people". Ron paused again for dramatic effect hopping to get a reaction out of Harry. Harry looked blank as a new piece of A4.  
  
"People have been becoming the people who died at that castle!" Ron threw down pictures of muggles in front of him "Look for yourself, one man thought he was being hanged like the Bishop of Beaton, Harry he threw himself from the battlements!" Ron brought up a picture of the poor man hurling himself off the castle tops. Ron pulled out another picture and handed it to Harry, it was of a man on fire in front of the castle his face immortalised in agony. "This man thought he was being burned for being a protestant!" Ron spoke his voice filled with apprehension.  
  
Harry flicked through the photos one by one then looked at Ron "Well it has to be a curse, have you ruled out death eaters?" Ron shook his head "We tested the castle for spells and couldn't detect any unfriendly spells; this is such a pickle Harry!" Harry nodded and replaced the pictures back on the desk, Harry didn't need to think he wanted the case and he was sure Ron wouldn't stop him.  
  
"Ron I'd like to take over this one if you don't mind" Ron perked a brow and glanced over at Harry's crutch.  
  
"Ron! I am fine please let me get back in the saddle, I'll head up to Scotland this weekend and sort this mess out. Fresh air would do me some good."  
  
Ron looked like he was about to protest but then stopped obviously remembering the heavily pregnant wife who needed him to do everything for her. He could hardly leave to go gallivanting off up to Scotland. She couldn't stand up these days without assistance.  
  
"Sure Harry, it means I can focus on that post-box that keeps eating people's hands." Ron dropped the whole file onto Harry's desk; Ron opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from his wrist.  
  
"Sorry to be a bore Harry but I have to dash, this muggle watch means that its time for Hermione's lunch." Ron looked sorry to have to leave without a chance to catch up but was already up and heading through the door when he called over his shoulder "By Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled to himself shaking his head wondering if he would ever turn out like Ron, madly devoted to a woman.  
  
Harry remained at his desk sorting out his accommodation for Scotland and a port-key for the rest of the day. The sun was setting when Harry got up from his desk and trundled bandy legged out to the main reception area.  
  
Odette was packing up her desk for the night when Harry limped past her slowly holding the file to his chest. Odette nodded to Harry and Harry nodded back. Harry wanted to stop and talk to Odette but his stomach was flip-flopping madly just seeing her across the desk. Luckily for Harry Odette spoke first.  
  
"So what plans have you got for this weekend Harry?" Odette spoke confidently and very pronounced wording that made Harry self conscious and think more decidedly about his own wording.  
  
"Well I have a case up in Scotland this weekend; don't think it will be too hard. I get to go and look at some castle that's haunted by some pesky poltergeist. What about yourself?"  
  
Odette smiled and Harry was amazed, when she smiled she was ten times more beautiful than she had been before. It was like winning on a pinball machine, the transformation from pretty to radiant was instant.  
  
"Well Harry I had hoped to be having dinner with you but I suppose I can make other plans"  
  
Harry was shocked; he had never met a girl as forward as her not counting Fleur of course.  
  
Before Harry consciously thought what he was saying he blurted out "Would you like to come with me?" Instantly he wished he hadn't, Odette was going to think he was a nutter for asking such a question outright at this stage of knowing each other.  
  
Odette's smile remained in place but it was clear the clogs of her brain were speeding as she mulled the thought over. "Sure, why not."  
  
Harry smiled bashfully his cheeks reddening "Well should we meet here tonight, because I am having the port-key sent here. It should be here by six."  
  
Odette nodded picking up her case which she had finished packing while they were chatting. "Ok, I'll see you then". Moving from behind the desk she breezed past Harry, the scent of lemon washing over him. Harry stood for a long time simply watching her walk off with such grace, Harry couldn't believe his luck but it was just at this point he remembered something urgent.  
  
But the matter had come to him and slapped him on the back nearly winding him, Ginny. "So are you ready to go eat?" Ginny smiled keenly at Harry, he felt suddenly so rotten and mean.  
  
"Well actually Ginny I have to leave at six tonight a case is taking me to Scotland this weekend." If he simply didn't mention another woman then he wasn't lying.  
  
"Oh" Ginny looked deflated "That's ok mate" Ginny genuinely looked so sweet when she was sad "Is Ron going with you?"  
  
Harry's stomach crunched, she had asked, Harry's brain was alive with electricity wondering what on earth he say to her. Another more pressing point was why was this so hard? He and Ginny weren't dating but this was seriously torture.  
  
"Well no he isn't" Harry muttered.  
  
Ginny brightened slightly "Oh I bet it's his daddy duty, well would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"Well ....its just you would be bored, you know hauntings are so dull" Harry responded a little too quickly.  
  
"Harry I forgot to ask should I bring an evening dress?" Harry hadn't seen Odette come back but now he could hear her voice from behind him. Wheeling around his face froze in a manic smile.  
  
Ginny looked from Harry to Odette, obviously she was putting two and two together and getting three. "Uh sure thing" Harry stumbled with his words.  
  
"Oh hello Ginny, how are you?" Odette glanced over the stricken looking Ginny a frown forming on her pretty face "Are you feeling ok? You look awful."  
  
Ginny nodded her voice seemingly lost to her and turned back to Harry "Well I have to go, I have um..., well you have a good time you two crazy kids." With that Ginny was off like a whippet across the main reception before Harry could explain.  
  
Looking back to Odette Harry's face was ashen from the moment that had just passed. "Well Harry I will see you back here shortly I have to go pack" with that she turned around and walked off.  
  
For a long moment Harry breathed and silently and inwardly screamed. After he managed to regain his composure Harry headed home to pack his trunk.  
  
= 


	2. Ladies ain't nothing but trouble

(A/n this may go slow but I like it that way, oh and you have to read to see who ends up with who)  
  
Harry had managed to pack his trunk within at least five minutes running around madly cramming all he could into his small case. Harry was unsure how he was now feeling about this break with Odette, a girl he hardly knew. Part of him was very upset and annoyed that Ginny had only offered her company after he had asked Odette. Harry pondered why women were so bothersome with their timing.  
  
At the thought of timing Harry looked at his watch and realised he was going to be late if he did not get a move on soon. Lugging his case over to the fireplace situated in the kitchen Harry picked up the small pot of Floo powder sitting on the mantle piece. Taking a handful Harry moved himself and his case into the fireplace and said "Ministry of Magic!"  
  
Harry loathed Floo powder; he had a bad experience his first time and had never really come to terms with it. As he hurtled along through the air he consciously kept his elbows tucked in tightly his knuckles going white as he clung to his case. He did not want to end up in some poor witches fire grate or arrive all bruised and mangled looking, what would Odette think.  
  
Contrary to all Harry's fears he found himself safe and sound in the fireplace in the main reception area of the Ministry. Patting dust from his shoulders Harry looked around the empty hall for Odette. His eyes were instantly pulled in her direction since she was wearing a very bright red cape which made her look very pretty and stand out against the dull tones of the reception.  
  
Lifting her hand up in a small wave Harry looked from side to side just to be sure in fact he meant him he felt instantly foolish after this gesture. He made his way over to her his eyes lowered in embarrassment.  
  
"Hi there Harry, was worried you might stand me up"  
  
Harry looked up doing his best to suppress the tingling feeling of a blush building up in his neck. "No, I was late, I had trouble packing"  
  
Odette appeared to be amused by Harry's shy face "So where is the port key, hadn't we better get going?"  
  
Nodding Harry offered his arm to Odette "It will be in my office, I asked it to be delivered their"  
  
Odette took his arm picking up her own smaller matching red bag and they jointly made their way to Harry's office making small talk as they went.  
  
By the time they had reached the office Harry had run out of things to say but Odette seemed unstoppable. Harry didn't mind since he did not wish to have to keep up the chatter.  
  
"So you see Harry my father is English but my mother is half Scottish and half French." Odette concluded her own personal family history explaining her reasons for being in Scotland.  
  
As Harry tore open the wrapping on the port key that had been left on his desk he commented "You know you don't sound like you lived in France all your life"  
  
"Well I had elocution lessons for my accent since I was four"  
  
"Oh that interesting, well take a hold after 3 ok" Harry held out the port key which looked like an old boot. Odette took a hold and counted backwards from 3 with Harry. Then suddenly Harry was enveloped by the sensation of being hauled by his belly button through the air. When it stopped they were standing in a dimply lit cobble stoned street.  
  
Harry looked around the old fashioned street his senses taking in strange smells of the sea. Looking up Harry saw a street sign attached to the corner of the old brick cottage, which read 'South Street'.  
  
"Right, well our hotel is further out at North Haugh, it's a muggle place, very nice" Harry paused wondering if Odette would know what a five star hotel would mean "it's the Old Course Hotel".  
  
Odette smiled sweetly slipping her arm around Harry's "Oh my mama says that is a wonderful place, papa says it has good golf!" Harry felt a small surge of pride, he had chosen well.  
  
They flagged down a taxi, which was a small white cab with a podgy driver and headed out to the hotel, luckily Harry had some muggle money to pay it. The ministry had taken care of the room and reservations. A short teenage looking blonde boy greeted them at the door and led them through the marble entrance hall past a huge vase of muggle roses to the oak reception room. There were a few muggles strolling around looking deeply bored wearing golfing outfits. A gently looking man with dark hair and a curly goatee stood behind the desk which glimmered from its wax finish.  
  
"Hello sir" with a smile "madam, do you have a reservation?" his voice was distinctly Austrian and very oily.  
  
"Yes it's the name of Potter, for two" Harry responded Odette's grip beginning to make him hot under the collar.  
  
"Potter, let me have a look" the man flicked his eyes over a screen imbedded in the desk "Ah here we are Mr Potter, you and your wife are in the penthouse" Harry blushed hard and went to correct him but Odette cut in her eyes lit up slightly "Oh thank you, can you have the porter send up hot chocolates please?"  
  
"Of course Mrs Potter, anything you want" with that he handed a key to the small blonde man and then picked up a phone and called the kitchens.  
  
"Follow me sir!" The man piped up "I'm Terry by the way if you need anything dial 2021 on your telephone that will put you through to me"  
  
Odette and Harry followed Terry over to the golden elevator their eyes constantly meeting over and over again. Harry felt his whole neck on fire, her hand on his arm was like a burning dead weight. Every time he looked into Odette's eyes it was like they were scorching right through him.  
  
Finally after a five minute trek through the elaborate corridors they arrived at their room. Terry opened the door and led them in showing them all the utilities and the other aspects of the room. Opening a huge cupboard Terry revealed a overly wide screen TV "This is the best part, you can watch the golf who it was meant to be viewed, well you two have a good stay , just give me a ring if you need anything". Odette smiled at Harry waiting for Terry to leave but Terry stood their poised.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very silly; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a muggle ten pound note. "There you go" he said as he handed it to Terry.  
  
"Much obliged sir!" Terry said as he tucked the note into his pocket backing out the room "Night sir, madam". With that Terry was gone and Harry was alone with Odette.  
  
Odette was staring at Harry slightly mischievously and Harry was unsure what she was about to do but had a few small hopes. Odette turned around removing her cape as she did so dropping it on a near by cushioned blue chair. The whole room was done is a wonderful shade of light blue and lit gently in golden colours from hidden lights. Harry was not noticing the room décor at that moment he was taken in by Odette's baby pink dress that touched the floor in ruffles.  
  
"Well it's a lovely room! Isn't it?" Harry said trying his best to look away from Odette's plunging neckline.  
  
"Yes very much so, look it's a double, I think we will have to share" Odette perked an eyebrow seductively.  
  
Harry ran his hand quickly over the back of his neck and looked away thinking of a witty answer but by the time he turned back to speak Odette had crossed the room to Harry.  
  
"Um well I will sleep on the sofa" Harry had never felt so awkward in his life apart from the time Cho Chang had praised him at the DA meeting. In a quick motion Odette's bare arms were about Harry's neck and her face was very close to his.  
  
"Oh Harry I wouldn't want that at all!" Odette sounded more like she was purring than speaking. "I have been a fan of yours for a while since I visited Hogwarts when I was in fourth year, remember the Triwizard tournament, you were the champion!"  
  
Harry blinked, he couldn't remember Odette from that year but to be fair he had been very distracted with the challenges, his argument with Ron and of course the raven haired Cho Chang.  
  
"Oh" was all Harry could say.  
  
"It was so perfect you asking me out Harry! Come on Harry we are old friends lets not be shy." Odette appeared to be closing the gap between her and Harry with every word.  
  
"Um, Odette this is a bit sudden, I mean ..." Again Odette cut him off.  
  
"Harry come on lets retire for the night"  
  
"Odette" Harry was genuinely shocked part of Harry wished to take advantage of this since she was highly attractive and it had been a while since he had been dating someone. But something was holding him back from allowing himself to have a little fun.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go to bed!!!" Odette began pulling Harry forwards to the bed when suddenly the phone rang loud and clear breaking the spell on Harry's indecision.  
  
Pulling away Harry went over and answered the phone trying to contain the strain in his voice "h...h...hello"  
  
"Hi Harry, how is the case going and how's your date?" Ginny sounded slightly peeved.  
  
"All is well this end Gin' how was your dinner date?" Harry prodded back at her gently.  
  
"Oh fine you know, how are you?" Harry smiled to himself inwardly he loved hearing concern in her voice because it meant she did still care about him and not in the motherly way Hermione did.  
  
"I'm ok Gin', sorry by the way, you know what I mean" Harry wanted to let her know what he felt without alerting his guest to his intentions he had a small feeling that she might be jealous if she knew. "Gin' do you remember the time you broke my arm?" Harry paused "well I still feel the same about it"  
  
Ginny laughed down the phone at him her voice then tight with emotion "you're an arse Harry!" With that she hung up and Harry hung up as well smiling at the phone. Lifting his head up he looked at Odette who looked slightly annoyed at the interruption. Odette looked like she was about to pick up where she left off but the door bell rang.  
  
Harry sat on the bed and allowed Odette to answer the door; Harry didn't feel like dealing with Terry at the moment.  
  
"Here's your Hot Chocolate, anything else just call, we will put it on your room tab!" Terry was hasty and didn't even wait for a tip before leaving. Odette brought the tray in and placed at the end of the bed and picked up her mug and began sipping attentively. Silence fell between the two so for something to do Harry picked up his mug and took a few large gulps.  
  
Odette placed her mug down deliberately on the side of the bed and lay down invitingly on the bed tracing her hand over the space beside her. "Harry come lay down, don't you find me attractive?"  
  
Harry looked at Odette, she was indeed alluring like that, the soft lighting gave her skin a strange quality "Yes I do, I just feel we are moving quickly" Harry felt so awkward that he too put down and joined Odette on the bed.  
  
"Is it Ginny Weasley?" Odette's eye narrowed slightly as she said Ginny's name.  
  
"No" Harry lied deliberately "She is my best friend, that's all; beside she has a mystery boyfriend."  
  
Odette smiled her pinball machine smile "you mean Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Odette's revelation had been too quick, too sudden, like a jelly fish had just crashed into his heart. Harry was unable to hide his emotions on his face.  
  
"Oh didn't you know Harry?" Odette smiled again. "Yeah they have been an item since around about the time you went off work sick" Odette's story continued each part causing new waves of horror. "They are such a sweet couple together; my girlfriend Padma told me he might even pop the question"  
  
At the last part of the story Harry found his hot chocolate come back up his throat and had to restrain himself from running to the toilet. He looked at Odette; she appeared to be enjoying this.  
  
"Harry, for somebody who is only meant to be a friend you're taking this rather badly".  
  
Harry shook his head "I just hate Malfoy, I mean, I don't mind but I hate Malfoy!" Harry looked down at his hands wondering how this could have happened and where the hell was he went it all occurred.  
  
Odette crept over the bed to Harry placing her arms about him in a hug "Harry darling, they are so right together, it's totally understandable when you see them with one and other." Smiling Odette then proceeded to whisper in Harry's ear "She has eyes only for Draco you know".  
  
Harry pushed Odette away and frowned over at the phone pondering calling Ginny back just to be sure. But Harry knew he didn't have to ask Ginny, she had said that they had been at school with this mystery man and Harry wouldn't like. Turning back from the phone Harry lay down on the bed and pulled Odette to him.  
  
Wrapping herself about him Odette smiled "Shall I relieve your pain Harry?"  
  
Wordlessly Harry nodded.  
  
With a merciless smile Odette turned off the master light switch just above the headboard enclosing Harry and her in darkness.  
  
In the morning Harry awoke feeling exhausted and quite rough from the night before. Odette was lying beside him her dark hair splayed out in a fan shape on the bed. Harry leaned over and stroked her back gently then raised his gaze to the white ornate ceiling. His heart was in utter torment at the moment, he was furious at Ginny for being with Draco and feeling guilty himself for being with Odette. Turning around Harry picked up his discarded glasses from the bedside table and slid them back into place.  
  
Odette slept for a few more hours but for Harry this meant a few more hours alone with his thoughts. The sound of the waves splashing just a short distance away from his window did not help his mind. It simply reflected the internal turmoil he was feeling about Ginny.  
  
Sighing Harry rested his hands on his flat stomach pondering to himself what he would do if Ginny said yes to Draco Malfoy. Well Ron would never allow it and Hermione would not be pleased that her best friend was marrying someone who had tried to kill her. Ginny's parents would not allow it; they hated death eaters and the sons of death eaters. How could Ginny forget it was Draco's father who had attempted to kill her in the ministry all those years ago?  
  
No it simply could not be. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his head like someone had hit him hard in the face. Odette had rolled over and bashed Harry on the nose with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Harry stop thinking about Ginny!" Odette murmured "Your thinking is giving me a sore head!"  
  
Harry had no desire to get another smack so he got up from bed pausing to press a kiss to Odette's neck. He felt no want to do it but felt he should out of duty. Harry showered and dressed ready for a day of ghost hunting his best bet would be to visit the castle in day light and stay the night there tonight. Harry tucked his wand into his muggle coat, pausing to look in the mirror; his hair was adequately ruffled he thought and went over to perch on the bed by Odette.  
  
"I am going to work you stay in bed and do as you please all day, I will take you for dinner tonight ok?"  
  
Odette responded to Harry with a shrug and continued to sleep off the previous night.  
  
As Harry walked along the sea path along the golf course towards the castle at the other end of the town Harry thought about his old broken arm. He and Ginny had been racing each other keeping up their seeker skills and Harry had been teaching Ginny a few moves. He had been mopping the floor with Ginny all afternoon and teasing her when she had preformed an illegal move which resulted in Harry being catapulted off his broom and into the ground at top speed. Harry's right arm had been broken in several different places. They had been in the middle of nowhere and Harry had been faint with the pain. As Ginny had tended him before she went to get help Harry had confessed his love to her to which she promptly kissed him and called him an arse. They had never spoken about it since then, Harry had been dating Susan Bones and Ginny had been involved with Oliver Wood. Harry felt stupid for trying to remind her that he still loved her. Harry often rued the fact that he had never taken advantage of Ginny's crush on him when he had the chance. 


End file.
